Katelyn (Spiral Clicker)
Katelyn-1.png Katelyn-2.png Katelyn-3.png Katelyn-4.png Katelyn is a character from Spiral Clicker, an indie mind control dating sim from Changer. She is the coach of the College's Tennis Team. How she was Hypnotized After Tammy has been ensnared, play Campus Conquest until the Tennis Court is once again filled and it becomes possible to unlock Katelyn the team Coach. Suspicious of what has been happening to the girls on the team she will confront the player who in turn ensnares her. Gameplay & Walkthrough The Tennis Coach who trains the Tennis team after Katelyn is brainwashed she will allow the player to view Tennis practice in a comfortable seat and at first does not mind the player's presence being more focused on getting her team ready for the Tennis Season. Her second Convo has her hypnotically ensnared by a tennis ball moving back and forth from player to player. This indoctrinates her deeper into her Owner's thrall and prepares the spot on the bleachers to be more comfortable for him. After another session of watching the Tennis Team train that they wish to see more prompting Katelyn to volunteer herself doing push ups. The player than hangs their pendant in front of her face which further hypnotizes her and gives her the suggestion for her mind to go blank after fifty pushups. Upon the next team practice Katelyn has dawned a cheerleader outfit, desiring to give her owner a good show she instructs her girls to keep their stances loose and to stick their asses out. Tammy having already been enslaved and a devout loyalist to their owner who only desires to please him is eager to do so, playing naked and making excellent progress as a tennis player. Katelyn notices how eager Tammy is to please and decides to her the other girls on her team some one-on-one training so that they can be as eager to please as Tammy is. Eventually Katelyn's brainwashing extends to being clad only in her underwear during team practices which has become the new uniform for the Tennis team. A few of the "slower (to be brainwashed) girls" complain about this and Katelyn seeks her Owner's advice on the matter as they "managed to convince her (Katelyn) how much better the new uniforms are" she thought that he could do so the girls on the Tennis team as well. The Owner than explains about the spiral to Katelyn, which she takes quite well and than arranges so that the player can brainwash the remainder of the Tennis team. Katelyn moves the lockers under the pretense of "maintenance" and lures the team's loudest complainer who is thinking of leaving the team to where they are. Inside her locker is the spiral which is ready to further brainwash the girl. Katelyn than notices that her Owner has showed up aloud but the girl responds that she cannot look away. Katelyn than informs her owner that the loudest complainer will be ready and willing to dress however their owner desires soon which causes the enslaved girl to mutter "M-Must.. Obey..." Katelyn than volunteers ideas on how to spend their time while the spiral does its work. It is likely that this process is repeated as in her next convo Katelyn assures her Owner that all of the strong-willed girls have been retrained into being good girls for their owner's pleasure (in time for Tennis season no less). Katelyn than promises to gather the girls up so that the player and watch them play and obey. The next convo shows this as the Tennis team lines up for their owner's inspection. In one arm she holds the arm of the former loudest complainer and in the other she gropes Tammy. Presenting how good the girls now are the tennis team responds with a simple "we obey". Katelyn expresses her gratitude towards their owner for helping her retrain the girls in time for the season, which the team than responds with "we exist to please you ..." Katelyn than reminds their owner that they are at their disposal and the team caps it off with "We will do whatever you desire" During Clara's final scene Katelyn is called in to further 'train/tutor' the Dean which she by making her do 'rep' with a dildo and forbidding her from cumming until she has done a certain number. Personality Originally Katelyn took her role as the College's tennis coach very seriously and was disturbed and concerned at the strange behavior of those on her team. After being brainwashed by the player this concern waned into a desire to properly train the tennis team into being devout slaves for their owner. Relationships Owner Katelyn first confronts her soon-to-be owner who has been using the Spiral's powers on her Tennis team and their strange actions were not unnoticed. Claiming to know what was happening to the Tennis Girls the player agrees to show it to Katelyn which he uses as an excuse to indoctrinate her into his harem as well. After the practice sessions Katelyn will return to her owner's side hoping that they 'put on a good show' for him and becomes eager to properly train the girls on the Tennis team for him. She has no qualms about being a brainwashed slave herself as she is at the disposal of her owner and exists for his pleasure. Her owner returns this by trusting her to train other slaves such as the college Dean Clara to further mold her to their liking. Tennis Team Katelyn is the coach for the tennis team and after being brainwash dedicated a lot of her time into making sure that the team put on a good show for their owner and preformed one-on-one lessons with some of the girls to make the changes seem less daunting. Out of all of the tennis team the loudest complainer was an orange haired girl with brown-green eyes. She expressed a desire to quit as she found Tennis (or rather the team's increasingly sexual performances) to be perverted, but Katelyn just told her to sleep on it and led her into a trap. Exposed to the spiral said complainer was than ready and willing to obey and dress however her owner commanded her. Tammy predating Katelyn as a slave to their owner was much deeper enthralled and only desired to please him already. Katelyn was oblivious to this but did take note on how Tammy took to her training much quicker than the other girls even being naked early in practice. Katelyn hoped that the others would follow suit and be as ready to please as Tammy was. Look Trivia * Originally she was unlocked by getting Tammy to a certain level. * Katelyn's third CG includes a nude Tammy and thus cannot be shown on this wiki Category:Sports Girls Category:Slave Coaches Category:Tennis Slaves Category:Slave Trainers Category:Cheerleader Slaves Category:Spiral Clicker Category:Teacher turned Slave